Heaven (location)
Heaven is one of two afterlife locations depicted in Christianity. It is usually the place where righteous and faithful souls go when they die. It is normally depicted as a world that exists solely in the clouds, where God sits on a throne surrounded by angels. The Bible itself provides descriptions of a city called New Jerusalem which comes down from heaven unto the new earth, which is surrounded by a wall with twelve pearly gates. According to Roman Catholic theology, Saint Peter stands at the pearly gates as the appointed judge of souls to determine who is worthy to gain entry. It can also be generally referred to as the preferred afterlife of the deceased regardless of that person's religion. Mainstream Smurfs Media In the cartoon show episode "Heavenly Smurfs", Jokey and some other Smurfs made Gargamel believe that he has gone to heaven to be judged for his actions regarding the Smurfs, and is now given a second chance at life to redeem himself or else he is going to hell. The Land of Myth from the episodes "The Little Orange Horse With The Gold Shoes" and "Blue Eyes Returns" also resembles heaven. Empath: The Luckiest Smurf stories In the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series, Elysium or the "smurfy hereafter" is considered the heaven in the Smurfs belief system. Tapper, however, firmly believes that there is a true heaven that only the God of Israel will allow access to through faith in Jesus Christ, with hell being the destination of the unbelieving. In heaven Tapper believes that all who are allowed to enter will be able to eat from the Tree Of Life which Scripture says is in the paradise of God. In the mini-story "Tapper's Final Christmas," Empath dreamed that his friend Tapper had met with his other friend Duncan McSmurf upon his entrance into heaven, since Duncan had become a Christian before he died sometime prior to Tapper's death. LD Stories/Expanded AU In The Light and Dark Series, which crosses over with the Expanded Animated Universe, most humans believe they will be ascended to Heaven if they lead good, wholesome lives with the Lord accepted into their hearts. The only known person not to believe this is Falla, although she tries to respect her friends' religious beliefs so long as they also respect hers. Smurf Me Up In the Smurf Me Up series, Glovey meets angels in The "Treasure Hunter Imp" story when he believes to be dead and sees himself in heaven trying to escape. Some of the angels Glovey sees resemble Smurfs wearing white robes with angel wings. He also encounters beast like humanoids with many eyes and six wings chanting the word "Holy" over and over again. In the "Kingdom Come" story, Glovey along with his brothers in arms enter the real Heaven to and retrieve Smurfette's soul. This is where he learns about the existence of Grandmother Nature, who was the former Mother Nature before the current one. She serves as a guide to Heaven, thus making Heaven her home. Hero: The Guardian Smurf stories Heaven is a location mentioned in the HERO: The Guardian Smurf mini-story "Hero's Farewell," where Abloec Smurf said Hero had entered into upon his passing. It is also referred to as "the smurfy hereafter" and "the Great Smurf Village in the sky." Category:Locations Category:Mystical locations Category:Open to Community Category:Afterlife locations Category:Religious beliefs Category:Biblical locations Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf locations Category:Aeon of the Champion locations Category:Christian doctrines